


Dream Drabbles

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Hannibal wants Will, M/M, Tumblr Posts, will wants hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: I started writing these and posting them on tumblr and people seemed to like them so i've collected them all here for your enjoyment!





	Dream Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be cuddled and loved like Will's pack(age).  
> xxxx

1.

Will can feel the breath on his skin, the touch of the fingers as they are dragged down his back, it feels like worship, like a prayer, he feels almost god-like. The moan which leaves his lips as he arches his neck back head leaning back is soft and slow. Everything feels slowed down his skin is burning and his nerves are aching. He closes his eyes to the building pleasure and hands grip his hips hard and firm pressing further in, he can feel every inch inside him. A hand scrapes down his chest now and stops at his cock wrapping elegant fingers around and stroking, everything has stopped he wants to stay right here in this moment forever. Thoughts nothing but blind pleasure he grinds back against Hannibal who gasps and leans forward licking sweat from Will’s shoulder. Hannibal shudders as Will grinds back again, one hand is in Hannibal's hair gripping the strands the other gripping Hannibal's thigh to steady himself…..

 

Will wakes up hard and sweating his immediate thought is fuck.

 

2.

Hannibal is on his knees, still fully clothed, his cock is painfully engorged and straining against the fabric of his underwear and trousers, he knows if he could see himself he would look obscene. Will is naked towering above him looking down at Hannibal like he is the most precious thing in the world, a moan leaves Hannibal’s lips as he sees Will’s tongue slowly lick his bottom lip. “Suck.” Will breathes out as a command, his tone so loaded with lust Hannibal would surely fall to his knees if he were not already there. Hannibal closes his eyes lets out a moan. “Now.” Will repeats his command, patience not his strong suit.  Hannibal opens his mouth like a begging dog and then its Will’s turn to moan as he slides his erect cock into Hannibal’s waiting wetness, Hannibal swirls his tongue around Will’s shaft tasting every drop.  They both moan as Hannibal begins to suck as Will requested. ….

Hannibal wakes up, he is impossibly hard with spittle on his chin, his first thought is “fuck.”

 

3.

Will is aware that Hannibal’s eyes keep sliding to him almost unconsciously, his tongue seems to be skirting his lower lip with increased frequency. Will isn't sure where to look when this happens, his own breathing becoming slightly labored every time he notices it. 

Hannibal notices Will, his erratic breathing and begins to worry. Hannibal doesn't notice his own unconscious crossing of legs and gripping of the arms of the chair, white knuckles prominent under translucent skin. Both so aware of the other they don't notice themselves. Both remember nails digging into flesh, looking for half moon marks on hips and backs, moans leaving mouths, a trace of a remembered sound on the air like a half remembered melody to a half remembered song. They are both dancing around a shared desire neither of them can name, it has a truth to it neither wants to admit. So instead they sit and breathe in each other's molecules of desire, laced with a denial that makes them both want to moan each other's name like a prayer.

 

4.

Will is dreading and anticipating sleep now. He feels the pull of it surrounding him like a haze of arousal. Waking up most days, sometimes in the night covered in the blanket of darkness his shame seems to shine brighter, his cock so full with pain he cannot and doesn't want to escape. The last dream Hannibal had his hands around Will’s neck and cock, elegant fingers curved around the skin, squeezing just the right pressure just the right amount of transferred need.  He can't look Hannibal in the eye anymore he longs to, he wants to fall into those eyes he wants to make those pupils dilate at the sight of his open, gaping need. He especially can't look at Hannibal’s hands, those elegant fingers. He touches himself in the shower in the hope the water will wash away more than just his cum. He is starting to crave sleep now, his dreams a drug, an addiction he doesn't know how to stop.

He wakes up now with only one word on his lips … Hannibal.

 

5.

Hannibal is contemplative. Well usually. Right now he feels like a man possessed. One singular purpose, his willing undoing. He wants Will Graham. He wants his mind he wants his body he wants to be undone and undo. Instead he sits in his office and closes his eyes and dreams. These dreams are viscous they stick to his bones like sweat in the summer heat. He is being burned, melted and consumed. He is so wonderfully powerless at the very thought of Will Graham's hands on him that he cannot connect a single thought, he doesn't want to. He imagines a perfect arched back, a perfect sounding moan more beautiful than any music he had ever conceived, a trail of unending pleasure that will burn them both up. He longs for it he longs for the fire for the reckoning. Instead he lives with lingering glances, furtive glances, sweaty palms and words pressed up against his throat. He lives, he longs, he dreams,  he dies. Always on the tip of his tongue two words… Will Graham.

 

6.

Will is aching from his bones through to his skin, which feels too stretched, almost to tearing. He feels too warm, itchy and un-contained. He paces a lot, back and forth in his mind as well as his body. The dreams are still haunting him, following every footstep, foot prints pressed deep into earth warm and heavy. He feels like he's breaking, cracking, ever-widening scratches on the surface of his too hot skin. In his dreams they move as one, they writhe and moan, spill sweat and cum together. He wants to find the words to trace through his fingers down Hannibal's back. He is absent from his body, his mind is elsewhere it's floating in a cloud of sticky arousal. He is singularly pre-occupied with words he cannot say with moans he wishes had left his lips but never did, it's like he can still hear them echoing around his brain, reverberating against his skull.

Hannibal asks him a question it's a simple question “how are you sleeping?” He wants to scream.  

 

 

7.

He can sense Will’s frustration it comes off him in waves crashing at Hannibal's feet wherever he goes. Hannibal is unsure what it is at first, perhaps it's just stress, Jack working him too hard. He is so caught up in his own burgeoning obsession that he doesn't see it. He is blind to it's obvious gleaming cause right up until he asks the question, a simple enough question “how are you sleeping?”

It's the tiniest glimmer, one most would miss. It's a flicker across his eyes, a sheen appearing on his skin, a delicate blush. It's the scent mixed with that aftershave, heady and thick just under the surface. It makes Hannibal ache from his bones through to his skin, a shared possible ecstasy lies between them just within their grasp. If Hannibal could reach out and touch it he is sure it would burn him but oh what a beautiful fire it would make.

“Not well.” Will replies and Hannibal smiles serenely as Will pointedly looks away.

“Perhaps I can help you with that.” …

 

8.

Will wonders what exactly he means by that.  He finds he cannot look at him, he is too far away and too close at the same time.  He scratches at his arms, feeling them itch under the scrutiny.  He breathes out a long held breath and looks.  The eyes he manages to meet are slightly less inscrutable than usual, still deep pools of fathomless depths that he wants to drown in, that he wants to see wide and dilated in pleasure.  Something, just underneath the surface, gleams and it makes him pause for a moment in wonder.  A moment is between them it’s there they can both see it, shining in the darkness, it’s a shared thought of possibility, of need.  Will finds the weight of his dreams lifted for just a small moment and it’s beautiful.  He looks deeper into those eyes, willingly becoming lost in them, he is falling and it makes him joyfully terrified at what might lie at the bottom of those eyes.  Will leans forward and asks “how are you sleeping?”

 

9.

It takes moments before hands reach out for hands, both unsure of who reaches out first, but hands are encircling hands. Skin is touching skin. It feels strangely unreal for both of them, like when something momentous happens and it feels as if the world has been tilted off its axis for a moment and everything has shifted, you are existing in a parallel universe. Fingers find their way between fingers and clasp with an emerging urgency. Will takes a sharp intake of breath that's feels like it's burning his lungs, his eyes close against tears of relief.  Hannibal smiles and says Will’s name in a whispered breath to get him to open his eyes again.  When their gazes connect, hands still entwined, Hannibal feels like he is falling fast, he cannot catch his breath. It is Will that manages to stand pulling Hannibal up with him, neither wanting to let go of the other.  Hannibal leans in and presses his lips against Will’s neck and gently places a kiss to his skin. Will moans “yes..”

 

 

10.

The taste of him is more sweet than in his dream, the sweat of his arousal is like the nectar of the gods. Hannibal presses his teeth against the skin of Will’s neck placing a small bite just to feel the flesh. “Hannibal” Will breathes out his voice is rushed and cracked at the edges. Hannibal smiles and breaks away, he presses his lips to Will’s and gently kisses him. Hannibal manages to release one of his hands from Will’s grasp and he places it at the back of Will’s head so he can pull him in closer.  Lips part and tongues meet and it feels as if it should feel unreal, as they have both had this dream, but it doesn't it feels inevitable and all too real. Hannibal cannot contain the moan that leaves his mouth at the feeling of this kiss, Will moves his body closer, one hand now free and moved to circle around Hannibal's waist. They still hold each other's hand as an anchor their grip tightens as the kiss deepens.

 

11.

Hannibal wanted to devour Will there and then in his office but he also wanted to savor, to appreciate. They had broken apart, hands still entwined, lips swollen and breath ragged.  Will had seen those eyes start to dilate and he had smiled at the thought of all the ways he could make them dilate further. They stared at each other in silence for moments letting the other one see inside, see the dreams, they both found it hard to catch their breath. Will had seen himself through Hannibal’s mind as powerful, an image he never imagined.  Hannibal saw himself through Will’s eyes and longed to bring that pleasure to him. They had laughed slightly, the air was heady and both felt a little intoxicated.  Hannibal had brought their joined hands up to his lips and gently kissed Will’s fingers, Will moaned and closed his eyes, Hannibal had smiled and asked “you had been dreaming too?”  Will still with his eyes closed nodded and whispered “every night.”

“Shall we see about making those dreams come true?”

 

12.

It had been slow at first, worshipful, devout. Clothes removed by layers, skin kissed, licked and bit. It had been a mapping of each other's bodies as well as minds.  Fingers scraping down backs saying more with moans and touches than words ever could.  Will felt like he was broken apart in the best possible way, his old self lost to a new pleasure he could never give up.  Hannibal felt like he was touching divinity, beauty he could never have conjured.  They writhed just as in their dreams, sweat and cum mingling together as they screamed each other's names in an ecstatic prayer. 

“Never leave.”

“Where else would I go?”

Will had smiled and kissed Hannibal with an urgency that felt like stars exploding.  They had slept and each dreamed of the others hands, lips and bodies forever intertwined. They had woken slowly, for the first time in a long time, satisfied. Will opened his eyes to deep pools of auburn brown and realised that just this once he was glad his dreams came true.

 

 

 


End file.
